


Two Birds Mistake A Human For A Baby Bird

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Yandere Birds (aka Avian Au) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Henrik Schneeplestein - Freeform, M/M, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Robbie the zombie - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Yandere, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: The context for story via ask on my Tumblr: "hello please consider: au where henrik gets lost while exploring an ancient forest and is picked up by marvin and chase, two bird shapeshifters (they have wings but are otherwise human and can change into huge birds) who are convinced he’s a fledgling who was pushed out of his nest because he was born without wings and can’t shapeshift"
Relationships: Chase Brody/Marvin the Magnificent, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Yandere Birds (aka Avian Au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781518
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Two Birds Mistake A Human For A Baby Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panmixia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panmixia/gifts).



> More info on the au down below. If you want to read more or to see other aus and stories, check out my Tumblr: https://killerhearts.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also have a yandere rick and morty blog if anyone's interested (incest free): https://yandere-rick-and-morty.tumblr.com/
> 
> A little more context for this story via Tumblr ask: "so in the ‘avian au’ chase and marvin are a mated pair who always wanted kids but never thought they’d have any, because among bird shapeshifters opportunities for adoption are practically unheard of. when chase found henrik lost and dirty and hungry on the forest floor, and ‘realized’ he must have been pushed from the nest, he didn’t hesitate to pick henrik up and fly him to his and marvin’s nest to show his mate their new baby"

The circumstances around how Henrik got there were hazy. The last thing he remembered clearly was getting lost. Everything else was just blurred memories of him stumbling around, wondering what would get him first. Starvation or dehydration? Or maybe it would be whatever animals lurked in the ancient forest. That was why he was here in the first place; to explore the parts of the forest no one has entered. How ironic would it be if one of the creatures he set out to record would be his demise?

Wait was that considered ironic? Henrik didn’t know and didn’t care. All he knew was that he was stuck in a giant nest with goddamn bird people. And today he was stuck on a playdate. 

Looking at the avian child, it was easy for Henrik to see why they thought he was one of them. It didn’t make him any happier though. If only they just flew him to the edge of the forest, he could prove he was not a bird and was an adult human. They’ve considered doing it before just to entertain him but have been stopped by too many things. 

The first time was because Henrik was still recovering and the second time was because another avian, Anti, kept stopping by with his child. Anti, Chase, and Marvin all clearly expected him to become friends with Robbie since he too couldn’t fly. Henrik hated that and refused to play Robbie’s silly games and mostly ignored him as he talked. 

But that wasn’t working today. They were actually forcing him to play with Robbie. 

“Normally this is played by using wings to hit the acorns, but that won’t work for us,” Robbie explained. He tossed an acorn at Henrik and grinned when he caught it. “My wings are too… too,” he turned to Anti. “Daddy! What were my wings called?” 

“Delicate, sweetheart,” Anti replied. He glanced in their direction and softly smiled, happy to see his son making a friend. 

“Yeah! Delicate! So we have to use our hands instead. But it's still fun! Now your turn, throw the acorn back!" 

Highly unimpressed, Henrik tossed it back. It was a boring game and the acorn hurt to catch. But it also required little to no effort and it kept the avians off his back. 

"Aw, Henrik finally made a friend!" Chase gushed. 

Henrik frowned. "None of you are my friends," he grumbled. "I want to go home." 

All the avians, including Robbie, looked sad. It made Henrik want to roll his eyes. They all thought he came from terrible avian parents who abandoned him and he hated it. It was stupid, so so _stupid._

"Honey, you _are_ home," Marvin said gently. "And don't say mean things about Robbie. He is your friend." 

"S'ok Mr Marv!" Robbie said cheerfully. "Hen's just shy. I'm his first friend!" 

All the avians cooing pissed Henrik off to no end. He didn't want to be here, he just wanted to be home back with his real friends and family. He wished he never went on this godforsaken expedition and just finished med school like his parents wanted him to. He wished he died on the forest floor before Chase and Marvin ever found him. With those angry thoughts in his mind, he turned around and threw the acorn out of the nest as hard as he could.

Fuck Robbie's stupid little game. He was tired of playing nice. It was time to go _feral._ Or at least, that's what he told himself. He couldn't actually do it without facing serious consequences. 

“Henrik!” Marvin pinched his ear. “That wasn’t nice! Apologize to Robbie.”

“Ow, ok! I’m sorry!” 

Robbie had tears in his eyes, but he smiled. “It’s okay Hen. I can bring another acorn next time.” He sniffled and Anti scooped him up.

“I think it’s time for us to leave,” he said. “Robbie needs a nap.”

“Thanks for stopping by, we look forward to seeing you again.”  
“No problem Chase, I’m sure Robbie had fun.”

And with that, Anti took off to his own nest. 

Marvin swatted Henrik’s behind causing him to cry out. 

“You don’t that, you understand? What you did was mean and you can’t be mean to your friend like that.” 

Wrenching himself out of Marvin’s grasp, Henrik quickly nodded. “I understand,” he grumbled. 

Chase scooped him up and set him in the cloth carrier hanging from his chest. “How about we go for a little flight? Maybe that will cheer up our grumpy nestling.”

“Perhaps. It would be nice to stretch my wings for a bit.” Marvin grinned at Chase. “The first one to the lake gets to pick dinner.”

Marvin shot into the air as fast as he could, cackling as Chase protested. 

He made sure Henrik was secure and held him tight as he took off into the air, trying to catch up to Marvin. 

“Don’t worry kiddo, we’ll be the winners tonight!” 

***

Marvin won. That didn’t surprise Henrik since he got a headstart and Chase was hesitant to fly as fast as he could with Henrik in his arms. Which was fine for Henrik as being up in the air was more than slightly terrifying. He couldn’t help but imagine himself falling out and rushing towards the ground and hitting it with a spalt. He doubted it would really hurt since he would most likely land on his head, therefore instantly killing him, but it was still terrifying to imagine. And as much as he thought about it, he didn’t actually want to die in this forest. 

Chase and Marvin didn’t want him to die in this forest either, seeing as they always stopped his escape attempts before he lost his grip and fell from the tree. 

But once they got to the lake, Chase didn’t let Henrik down. He carried him as he and Marvin playfully bickered and ignored the stares from the children and parents. Henrik was pretty sure he was being kept in the carrier so his vision of children pointing at him and parents sneering was blocked. It didn’t stop him from hearing what they were saying though. None of it bothered him in the slightest since he was human and not an avian, but wow the things some of them said were cruel. 

He could feel Chase beginning to tense up from anger and from being uncomfortable. Even Marvin’s voice was starting to become strained as he tried to keep his voice sounding happy. 

“How about we give you a bath, buddy?” Chase asked. “Then we don’t have to come back for a few days.”

“Ok,” Henrik agreed. “But can we go further out?”

Chase frowned and anger flashed in his eyes. “Yeah, sure. We can, we can do that.” He ruffled Henrik’s hair and started to walk faster with Marvin. 

***

Without avians around to stare at him and whisper, Henrik’s bath in the lake wasn’t as bad as normal. It was also quick, which he was happy about. Soon he was back in the cloth carrier and being flown back home. 

Once they landed, Marvin reached over and pulled him out. 

“How about you pick dinner tonight, sweetie?”

“Chase lost, remember? And I was stuck with that loser.”

“Hey!” Chase squawked. “I flew as fast as I could!” 

Henrik and Marvin ignored him. 

“I know, but I won for both of us.” Marvin gave Henrik a grin. “Would you have rather Chase win and pick out worms?”

Henrik made a face with he shook his head. 

“Thought so. Now what would you like?”

“If I say meat,” Henrik said slowly. “Will you cook it to how I want it? I know when to take it out of the fire without it burning.” He said the last part quickly. “And with berries?”

Chase and Marvin gave each other worried and sad looks. 

“Honey… You don’t have to eat what your old parents gave you. Burned meat isn’t what you deserve.”

Henrik glared at Chase. “I said I know how to stop it from burning!” he growled. “I hate raw meat, it can literally kill me. Do I need to prove it by eating it and getting sick? Does me getting food poisoning from raw meat what you want to see?! Huh!?!” 

Henrik was breathing heavily, anger rising up. 

Both avians sighed and gave in. 

“Okay honey, we’ll try it this one time to see how it goes,” Marvin said. “But we’re not going to force you to eat burnt meat.”

Henrik turned around and stomped to his part of the nest. “I’ll make you eat it and you’ll taste how great the difference is,” he grumbled. 

The avians gave each other more worried looks as they talked to each other with low voices so Henrik couldn’t hear them. A few minutes later they were kissing and then Marvin took off to hunt something down. 

Chase sat down next to Henrik and eyed his little stick house. “Do you want to come with me to pick out fruit? We can find you more sticks and things to add to your little playhouse.”

“Fine,” Henrik grumbled. “A backup for if you guys don’t follow through and cook my food is a good idea.” 

He and Chase stood up and he allowed himself to be scooped up and placed into the cloth carrier after Chase put it back on and grabbed a basket.

“Ready?”

Henrik gave Chase a thumbs up before holding onto Chase.

Chase took off into the air and soon they arrived at their destination. Flying was so much quicker than driving. Sometimes Henrik wished he had wings. That would certainly save him from a lot of road rage in traffic. 

As soon as he saw the fruit, he squirmed and demanded to be set down. Chase did as he wished and held his hand as they searched through the fruit.

“Marvin will probably bring some back too so we don’t need too much,” he explained. “Just pick out the ones you like the most.”

Henrik scanned the fruit and searched for the ones he remembered liking. He was pretty sure he saw peaches here at some point…. 

He glanced back at Chase to see what he was picking out. So far, not much. Just a few blackberries and apricots. That was another thing that was weird here. All sorts of fruit grew together with seemingly no rhyme or reason. He would have loved to document it and take it back to the labs for testing to see how and why.

“Hen!” 

That was all the warning Henrik was given before a purple blur tackled him down. “Daddy look! Hen’s here too!” Robbie shouted as he hugged Henrik. He wrapped his rotting wings around Henrik and chirped a song. 

Anti and Chase laughed. “I can see that! I don’t think he’s too happy at being on the ground though. Can you please get off of him and help him up?”

“Yeah!”

Robbie scrambled up off of Henrik and tugged him up. He hugged him again. 

“What fruit are you guys getting?” Anti said. “Personally, Robbie and I were craving peaches.”

“We’re looking for peaches too! Well, Henrik is anyway. I’m getting Marvin and I some blackberries.” Chase turned to Henrik. “Why don’t you help Robbie find peaches? It’ll be faster and you get to talk to your friend!”

Henrik grumbled something under his breath as he nodded. He grabbed Robbie’s wrist and gently tugged him farther down. 

“I really like peaches! Do you like peaches?”

“Uh-huh,” Henrik said, his voice monotone. 

“They’re so tasty!” 

“Yep.”

Henrik blocked a lot of what Robbie said and answered shorty, which didn’t seem to bother the avian child. 

Soon Henrik found peaches and both him and Robbie carried as many as they could back to Anti and Chase.

“Oh nice! You two really got lucky!” 

Robbie babbled on and on to his father and Henrik tugged on Chase’s clothes. “Can we leave? We have plenty of fruit.”

“In a few minutes okay? We have to say goodbye to Anti and Robbie.” 

****

_I can’t wait for this to be done cooking,_ Henrik thought. His stomach growled at the thought of finally getting to eat something edible besides fruit and seeds. 

The fire was small and Anti, Chase, and Marvin were on high alert for any predators that may try to sneak up on them. Neither Robbie nor Henrik noticed how each of them was prepared to transform into birds or grab both of them. 

“This will be delicious, just watch,” Henrik told Robbie. “This is going to be the best thing you will ever have in your life, especially after I put the crushed peaches on them.”

Robbie didn’t say anything back, he just looked sad. 

“You eat meat like this often?”

“Uh-huh, and with things like spices. It’s very good.”

Robbie didn’t look very convinced. He scooted over to his father and held his arm. 

“Okay and… pull it out!” 

Marvin did as he was told and pulled the stick the meat was seared onto out of the fire. 

“See, I told you I wouldn’t burn it! Now hand it over along with the peaches.” 

Henrik rubbed the crushed peaches all over the meat and tore it apart it to give some of it out. Once everyone had a piece, he sat back down an dug into his own. It may be his hunger talking, but it was the best thing he had ever tasted. 

Hesitantly, the others took a bite. And Henrik was filled with satisfaction as their faces lit up.

“Oh my stars, this is actually delicious!” Marvin exclaimed.

“See I told you! I told you an I told you, but did you listen? No! Now eat it and let me eat more meat like this often.”

“We are _definitely_ making this more often,” Chase agreed. 

“And I think we’ll join you,” Anti said as he wiped Robbie’s face with a cloth. 

Henrik grinned. He was one step closer to maybe convincing them he wasn’t an avian. Maybe tomorrow he could even get them to fly him out to civilization. That thought filled Henrik with so much happiness that he couldn’t help but keep smiling. Things were finally getting better. 

**RICK AND MORTY FIC (part of commission)**  
  
  


Rick stared at the guards behind the fence. “You’re kidding. You’re fucking kidding.”

“No, we are not. None of you will leave until you’ll be adopted, that way none of you can get hurt.”

Rick wanted to tear his hair out. Fuck he was so screwed. And his poor grandson was too. He heard from another Rick in this adoption center that his clone had gotten a search party to help him find Morty. God they were both so screwed. His poor, poor grandson was going to be fucking whipped for running away and there was nothing he could do to stop him. That angered him so much, especially since he was powerless. This place was stripped of anything that could have been useful to him in getting out.

What the hell was he supposed to do? Because he had to do _something._ He couldn’t just condemn his grandson to a life of being kept “safe” by his clone and refused to become someone’s bitch. Though he knew that definitely wouldn’t happen and was told many times by the guards that no one was anyone’s bitch unless they wanted to be called that, it’s still how he saw it. 

He slid down against the wall and grabbed his hair. Half baked plans tormented him until it was time to go back inside. Although it was illogical, he hopped Morty could evade capture. But Rick knew he wouldn’t, not when he was against a team of Ricks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Info on au via tumblr asks: "since henrik doesn’t have any wings, I think that marvin and chase would make little slings (like parents sometimes carry their babies in) for whenever they fly somewhere with henrik, because they’re worried he might fall and they wouldn’t be able to catch him in time"
> 
> "Hc the bird people only gain the ability to shapeshift when they grow up (its actually what makes them considered to be adult when they can shapeshift) so when Henrik is trying to prove he's not a fledgling by pointing out he can't shapeshift, Marvin and Chase are just like "... Of course you can't, you're a baby" and bonus points if the bird people don't leave the forest, have no idea what humans are, so have no clue when Henrik tries to explain he's a person and think he's just confused"
> 
> Chase and Marvin are not aware that humans exist and think Henrik made them up to comfort himself on not having wings. 
> 
> "what if avians don’t cook their food? like they just hunt and eat animals raw like birds do? imagine poor henrik trying to explain the concept of cooking meat to chase and marvin as they try to feed him a raw squirrel"
> 
> "Through my horrific math of the average toddler being around 2 foot 7 inches, if we kept the same ratio for the Avian au (since Henrik is supposedly still a hatchling to the others) if Henrik is Sean's height of 5"8, Marvin and Chase will be around 10"5 to keep the same scale of child-adult. I'm sure being around ten foot bird people was very unnerving at first, and probably is still scary when he's in trouble and the stand over him ^^"
> 
> "what if in avian society, giving someone messed up meat is basically a way of saying “fuck you,” because means they went to the trouble of hunting something and then ruined it just to show how much they hate you? and so when henrik tells chase and marvin he needs his meat cooked, they think he means that his birth parents who pushed him out of the nest would burn his food because they despised him so much for being wingless?"


End file.
